dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Guldo's Mind Binds
Guldo's Mind Binds (超魔術かトリックか!? Mr.グルドが怒ったぞ!, Chomajutsu ka Torikku ka!? Misuta Gurudo ga Okotta zo!) is the twenty eighth episode of the Namek Saga and the sixty-third overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 26, 1990. Its original American air date was February 14th, 1998. Summary Gohan and Krillin are seen erupting into the sky as Recoome, Jeice, and Burter are watching. Vegeta also stares as Krillin and Gohan compile energy and launch Ki Blasts at Guldo, who freezes time and runs in another direction to flee the oncoming blasts. Guldo sees that Gohan and Krillin had already flown off into another spot in the sky after firing their blasts. Guldo notes that Gohan and Krillin are quick little enemies after all. After Guldo runs to another location away from the blasts, it's revealed that he has to hold his breath in order to continue freezing time. Guldo runs out of breath, releasing his opponents from their time frozen imprisonment. Gohan and Krillin notice that Guldo has moved from his previous spot as their blasts collide with the ground. As Guldo runs on the ground to avoid the debris, Recoome admits that he's impressed, saying that the two were tougher than they had originally thought. Burter's scouter blinks and he notes that their little enemies could increase their power without changing shape. Jeice makes a joke remark, telling Vegeta that he has some fun friends. Vegeta contemplates to himself that it's incredible just how much Krillin and Gohan's power has increased exponentially since he had previously fought them on Earth. Krillin tells Gohan that it's amazing how much more powerful he has become. Gohan is shocked at the new power he has gained because of Grand Elder Guru's ability to unlock his potential. Gohan wonders how Guldo managed to get so far in so short an amount of time as they both charge the rotund alien. Krillin notes that Guldo may have stopped time again. As Gohan and Krillin proceed to attack Guldo again, he becomes frustrated as he watches them phase away in the sky at blazing speed. Guldo freezes time in the hopes of attacking them, but notices that they were right in front of him when he managed to freeze time. Guldo runs back but turns and faces them, concluding that he shouldn't be the one running away. His opponents are supposed to be the ones scared of him. As Guldo tries to charge an attack, the ground below him cracks, and he topples from struggling, forcing him to halt his time freeze. Gohan and Krillin are once again left in awe as they look for their opponent. Guldo raises his head to become surprised as Gohan and Krillin try to attack him once again. Guldo rolls on the ground as he dodges a few blasts thrown his way from Gohan and Krillin. Burter says that Guldo is likely going to lose and Jeice replies that Burter is pointing out the obvious. Recoome bets that one chocolate nut bar says that Guldo wins in the next minute. Burter takes the bet. Guldo is seen completely out of breath and is gripping his stomach. Guldo blames himself for not joining the Ginyu fitness club the year before... but rather, going on a chili burger diet. This is what he blames as the cause for his overweight condition. Elsewhere, Bulma is trying to contact Master Roshi in order to notify him of how Krillin and Gohan have joined forces with Vegeta. Roshi tells her that all she can do is sit tight and wait for them to return. Roshi begins telling her that Goku is coming but the signal becomes messed up so she doesn't hear him. Bulma blames the satellite phone, calling it outdated technology. She begins hoping Goku would get there soon. Krillin tells Gohan that the time stopping is beginning to wear Guldo down and they should end it before he regains his strength. Gohan agrees with Krillin as they both transport themselves rapidly through the Namekian skies. Guldo freezes time once again. As Guldo holds his breath, he stares at the faces of his opponents. He can't hold his breath any longer, so he runs behind a boulder in order to seek refuge and catch his breath. Guldo releases his breath so he can resume breathing. Krillin and Gohan know he's frozen time again and search for Guldo. They quickly spot him behind a ridge. Guldo yells for them to get away as he runs off again. They keep blasting at him as he tells them to wait. As Guldo's rotund body bounces on the ground, he becomes aggravated. As he moves out from the dust, Krillin can be seen ambushing him with another Kamehameha wave. Guldo manages to roll on the ground again to dodge the blast's impact. Guldo then picks himself off the ground, still shaking. Recoome says Guldo is killing him as he's watching him lose, but Burter jokes that he kind of enjoys watching him get beaten. Recoome then warns Guldo that if he can't beat the two little critters and quick, then he's out of the Ginyu Force. Jeice then makes a joke comment, noting that he'd also be off the bowling team. Guldo becomes frustrated and starts to shake. He then tells them that they can't kick him off the force. He says he was just warming up and his opponents are dead. Guldo promises victory as Krillin and Gohan continue to approach him. Krillin says to charge at full power and Gohan agrees. Guldo finds himself in a bind as he asks himself what he can do. Guldo decides to pull off his deadliest maneuver. He tightens his hands into a gripping position as he secures his attack. Krillin and Gohan are frozen in midair, their bodies barricaded in the sky, although time is not frozen. Guldo has frozen their bodies, concentrating his aura on them distinctly while he can freely move around. Krillin and Gohan struggle to free themselves from the deadly force that entangles their aura, but to no avail. Even Vegeta becomes surprised of Guldo's technique. Guldo laughs, declaring his attack a mind bind. Krillin and Gohan don't share his enthusiasm as they continue to struggle. Krillin tells Gohan that they can't just give up. Guldo tells them to struggle all they want but they are now victims to his technique. Recoome, Burter, and Jeice land on the ground. Recoome notes that Guldo never uses his mind bind unless he's desperate. Jeice says he should have used it sooner, which prompts Burter to tell Recoome it's been more than a minute... and he's lost the bet. Recoome brushes off Burter's comment, tossing him the chocolate nut bar. Burter catches the bar with joy. Vegeta declares that Krillin and Gohan were foolish to fall right into Guldo's trap. Guldo says he's going to finish them off nice and slow as he creates a hailstorm of debris compiled directly from the ground... and hurls it directly into Gohan and Krillin in order to hurt them. Recoome yells at Guldo, telling him to kill them. Jeice hurries him as well and Burter says they don't have all day. Guldo is too busy enjoying himself as he continues to brutalize Gohan and Krillin with rocks. Guldo then flies into the air and approaches the entrapped Gohan. He says that the little baby's not so tough after all, pinching and pulling on Gohan's cheeks. Guldo tells him that if he doesn't like getting his cheeks pulled, then he should try pounding instead. Guldo begins to pound Gohan's face ruthlessly. He jams his knee and fist into Gohan's face, and his knee and elbow into Gohan's a stomach a few times. As Guldo snickers, he shifts his attention to the incapacitated Krillin. He tells Krillin he hasn't forgotten about him and proceeds to torture him in the same method, pulling on his ears before smashing his face. Guldo runs out of breath just from pounding them as his comrades tell him to hurry along and finish off their enemies. Guldo spots a tree on the ground and flies toward it. He declares that it will do the trick. Guldo uses his telepathic skill to pop off the tree's leaves and leave a sharp stump. As Guldo prepares to hurl the stump at Gohan and Krillin, he asks if anyone would be interested in having some shish kebab... noting that he'd prefer his well-done. Krillin and Gohan continue to struggle although it seems hopeless. Guldo declares that it's the last chance for them to save themselves before he "sticks it to them." Gohan says he must break free because he can't disappoint Piccolo. Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet, as Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha are training... and King Kai is eating in front of Bubbles and Gregory, Piccolo senses that Gohan is in trouble. His meditation is cut off as he begins to flare up with power, causing the planet to shake. Piccolo is angered due to his emotional attachment to Gohan. Guldo contemplates which of his victims should die first. He decides to impale Krillin first, saying his big shiny head is an easy target. Gohan says it's no use because he still can't move a muscle. As Guldo hurls the large and sharp stump in order to impale them, he begins to laugh out loud. A blazing blue light rips clean through Guldo's neck, suddenly surprising him. This shatters his paralyzing hold on Krillin and Gohan, who manage to dodge the oncoming stump in the nick of time. Vegeta was responsible for the blast that shredded Guldo's neck. He lands behind Guldo as the Ginyu member's head falls off his shoulders and rolls on the ground. Guldo's decapitated head has a surprised reaction as his fellow Ginyu members become surprised at what has happened. Guldo's body now topples on the ground. The ruthless Vegeta walks toward Guldo's head. Guldo is suffering as he tells Vegeta that it isn't fair and that he cheated. Guldo says that this fight was supposed to be between himself and the two brats. Vegeta brushes off Guldo's comment, telling him that there's no such thing as fair or unfair in battle. He declares that there is only victory or in Guldo's case, defeat. Guldo is angered by Vegeta and calls him a dirty Saiyan. He says that Vegeta won't get away with it and that he's nothing, just a stupid monkey. Guldo yells that he belongs to the Ginyu Force. Vegeta raises his hand and says that he doesn't anymore. This prompts Guldo to scream as Vegeta blasts what remains of his decapitated head to smithereens. Gohan and Krillin land on the ground. Krillin says he didn't expect Vegeta to save them and Gohan thanks Vegeta. Vegeta tells them to keep their thanks because he had his own reasons for wanting to destroy Guldo. He says he found his moment to strike and took the opportunity. Vegeta says that from now on, they had better watch themselves because next time, they wouldn't be so lucky. Jeice is yelling out loud, saying that this is insane. He is angry at Vegeta for executing Guldo. Burter is also upset, as Recoome states that with Guldo gone, their Ginyu Force pose will be ruined. Recoome, Burter, and Jeice begin to pull off some poses. Recoome says that Captain Ginyu is going to be pissed since they worked very hard on the posing choreography. Jeice is also angry as he states that someone's got to pay for messing it all up and one of them has got to teach these twerps a lesson. They begin to play rock, paper, scissors to figure out who fights who. Meanwhile, Goku is seen inside his spaceship and is prepared for battle. Frieza is seen in his hover-chair, waiting for the Dragon Balls to be retrieved. Burter, Jeice, and Recoome stand ready for their turn as Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta bravely face them. The showdown continues between these two powerful forces. Cast Battles *Gohan and Krillin vs. Guldo Trivia *Guldo's death scene is different in the manga and anime. In the manga, Guldo's head is sliced off by Vegeta from behind with a swipe of his hand. In the anime, Vegeta uses a blast to sever Guldo's head. His head rolls on the ground in both instances, but the method in which it is hacked off differs substantially. Gallery VegetaKrillinGohanEp63.png Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z